Yellow Umbrella
by Through the Glass Window
Summary: July 1 represents the handover of Hong Kong from the British government to China. On the date of it's eighteenth anniversary, Hong Kong feels different about his birthday, what used to be one of the best days of his life.


A long time ago, July 1 was a day of joy for Hong Kong. It was the day of his birthday, and being the youngest, it was celebrated extravagantly.

But he had changed, both inside and on the outside. The little fishing village had transformed into a great city, with a sprawling skyline.

Something else, or rather, someone else, had changed too; China. He was taken as a child from a warm, caring brother, and he was returned to a cold, calculating man.

With his departure, his other siblings had also left China, scattered to their own part of Asia. Today, the only sibling that remained with China (besides him) was his older brother, Macau.

* * *

Grabbing his black rain coat, he snatched up his umbrella and left for Macau's place (his customary hangout for this day), hoping the elder was at home. Black boots hitting the wet water-filled paths, he passed a group of Chinese soldiers marching, carrying the latest guns. _Trying to send a message, brother?_

Arriving at Macau's house, he peeked through the window seeking signs of movement. He saw Macau wiping down the table, and knocked on his door. Seconds later, the door swung open to reveal a tall slender man.

"Hong Kong! Why are you here? I thought you were attending the ceremonies," he asked, surprised.

"I don't feel like celebrating." A worried expression passed over Macau's face.

"You know, China will know you are here. He'll come for you."

"I know. Just let me stay here for a few hours. I want to avoid China, but I don't want to feel lonely."

"Okay, come in," he said closing the door behind him.

* * *

Hong Kong closed his yellow umbrella and placed it by the door, and followed Macau to the table, where Macau had brought out tea and cups. While Macau poured the tea, Hong Kong looked out the window, seeing the rain hit the glass and then plummet toward the ground.

"How is life here?" he asked suddenly.

"Quiet. How about you?"

"I'm unsettled. I don't know if I should be happy or scared."

"What is there to be scared of?"

"I'm scared what China might do. My people are protesting. I'm scared they'll suppressed. I'm scared that I could fade alongside all the other provinces. And when that happens, I'll just be another prosperous city, alongside all the others." Macau looked intently at him before commenting.

"Compared to others, you already have plenty of freedoms. And China is gradually opening up to reforms, if you have not heard."

"That still does prove anything. He could one day decide to administer me directly. Without a warning."

"You are only thinking of the worst event. You are doing fine as of now," soothed Macau.

"Do you know how people elect their leader in democracies? Candidates campaign, and the people may vote for the desired candidate. Candidates are not barred from running because of their views. That is what I want for my people. Full democracy."

"Careful. How you talk, it is dangerous. Had anyone else heard that, they would have reported it to Brother," Macau cautioned.

"And that; the suppression of rights such as speech is why I am angry. There is a reason that people are waving the colonial flag. We were treated better then." Macau silently took a sip of tea. They sat like that for a few minutes, allowing the the dripping rain to fill their ears. A sharp rap at the door brought them both back to the present, and they locked eyes. Both knew who was knocking at the door.

Macau opened the door, revealing a smiling China.

"Ni hao, Macau. Is Hong Kong here?" he asked. Macau stepped aside to allow Hong Kong to pass.

"What were you doing here? You were supposed to meet me for the ceremonies," scolded China, his voice suddenly full of anger and authority.

"I just stopped for some tea. I lost track of time," Hong Kong answered back, nonchalantly.

* * *

The two exited the house and sloshed through the streets. Macau watched them go, Hong Kong's yellow umbrella marking the pair as they walked the streets.

That night, as Hong Kong looked upon the sky, watching fireworks burst into vibrant colors over the expansive harbor, he also saw splashes of yellow amongst the populace. Many were holding yellow umbrellas, like he was.

"Hong Kong, what is with the yellow umbrellas I see everyone carrying?" asked China.

"It's just the latest trend," he said while he smiled to himself. Tonight, his people were protesting, and China would not know it.

* * *

 **July 1, 1997 was when Hong Kong was handed back to China by the British government. Today marks of the 18th anniversary of the Handover.**

 **In recent years, the residents of Hong Kong are concerned about their rights being compromised. For example, candidates running for a Hong Kong**

 **political office have to be screened by the Chinese government, before running.**

 **This has led to protests in Hong Kong, characterized by people holding umbrellas, especially Yellow Umbrellas, hence the name of the story.**

 **Other notes:**

 **1\. In the celebrations of the handover, Chinese troops paraded around the streets of Hong Kong.**

 **2\. In protests, some Hong Kongers have taken to waving the flag of Colonial Hong Kong, implying they were treated better then.**

 **3\. A fireworks display is scheduled every year to celebrate the handover.**

 **Questions, comments, and suggestions are all welcome.**


End file.
